Everytime our eyes meet
by Chemical connection and Drake
Summary: GXCC Oneshot. Random Romantic fluff.


Every time our eyes meet  
this feeling inside me  
is almost more than I can take

The stars above them sparkled like the diamonds in a mine, a sparkling gem against a blackened earth. Chichi's head lay rested next to Goku's; she was smiling, her eyes gleaming with happiness as she looked up at the messy haired man, whom continued to look at the sky. They lay around the small sheltering arms of the blossoming trees, in the moonlight watching the petals fall with delicate splendour to the floor, lighter than a feather. The moonlight shone against them, turning the light pink of day into glowing silver, the earth around them a dull grey compared to their majesty. Goku looked down at her as she sighed, her skin, like the wonderful petals glowed silver, it was true, an angel lay beside him.

Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams

Chichi reached over and took his hand in hers; it lay on his middle as she stroked her soft skin against him. He sighed loudly; something about her was so different to other people, other girls. He knew her feelings and why she felt that way, he felt that intense butterfly like feeling she got just by looking at him, he felt the blood rushing to her face when he would smile and he felt her pounding heart. He felt her butterflies in his mind and in his body, he felt the blush rise into his cheeks as he watched her wonderful face take on a rose and her heart, he felt it pounding in his own chest, beside his own, pounding organ.

They said he didn't know how she felt, that he didn't understand…but he did, he told her that. 'sometimes my brain doesn't think about what my mouth is saying…lucky my heart does" What did that mean to them? Obviously something completely different to what it meant to him and her. No one in the world, in his life had done this to him, he had never felt the warmth of someone next to him, holding him in a way different to the family comfort of his grandpa all them years back…but her closeness was different. It touched him in a way like nothing else.

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever   
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

She looked up at him, amazing, that was the only word she could use to describe him. His body, his mind and his soul. He was just so kind and pure and oh Kami she couldn't wait to start a life with him, in their home, with their children. By her side forever, they would spend eternity together and she couldn't be happier…he wonderful Goku, so handsome so caring. She didn't know what it was about him, what kind of allure he used but he had her…it just seemed so perfect now, so amazingly perfect. The way his body was twisted into god like perfection, how his smile, so different from the one he gave his friends, it would melt her and how, well just everything was with him. Sitting up she smiled at his confused face, shushing him as he jumped at her crawling hands, her left and right now rested romantically on each of his cheeks.

"Close your eyes" Her voice was barley a whisper, but he strained to hear it...he wanted to. "Goku please" Sighing Goku closed his eyes, waiting for part two of her plan. "Don't move ok, its ok" Goku nodded but she could see the wondering worry in his face.

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time, every time  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes

The ground below him stopped him from flinching as she placed her lips gently onto his, his eyes wide now as he looked at her merging closed ones, her hair spilling down the sides of her face and tickling his neck as she gently moved her lips on his, slowly they moved, his still as he watched her, her sent filled his nose…her sweet, undeniable addiction as it drove his mind insane, her desirable smell as it tormented his senses. The taste of her lips on his, pulling him closer to her world of dazedness, of butterflies and blushes. Closing his eyes he moved his with hers, mimicking her movements as they lay under the stars. Their lips sped up, her legs straddled over his waist, her hand in his hair, the other holding his free hand, his other on the small of her back.

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life   
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

As a cloud covered the moon she pulled away from him, drenched in darkness as he took both her hands in his. He was chuckling through his smile, watching the silver rays eclipse across her skin as the clouds moved. Her smile was big and wide, her eyes gleaming with a feeling he had never seen in anyone. He smiled back, something inside of him screamed to feel her sweet mouth on his against, to feel her hips pressed on his …to feel that feeling again, the pleasurable ecstasy she brought just then, to feel her. She climbed off him, his eyes low and staring as they looked each other, that same blushing roseness in their cheeks as he watched the moonlight dance upon her skin and the stars twinkle in her eyes. This feeling, it was almost more than he could take.

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

Rolling over towards her, her pushed her face to his, taking the sweetness of her mouth into his again in a desperate kiss. He listened to her sighs and moans, joining in with his own calls of pleasure to her. His body formed a cage around her as he covered her...Kami only knew what he was doing now, his brain sure didn't but once again his heart did. It knew the reason, it knew why and it screamed to him to continue, it knew this feeling as it exploded within him. He pulled her closer, taking her deeper, their tongues dancing as he pushed himself to her, closer, closer, closer. She pulled away from him gasping, looking up, and blushing. Smiling, he knew it now, they were wrong, he could do it.

"I'm so in love with you" Her face lit up as he caresses it, "I want to be with you, by your side forever, for the rest of my life and longer" She smiled and reached up for him.

"Oh Goku...Oh Goku!" He smiled at her as he rolled next to her warm body. Her eyes sparkled and he could hear his heart calling out to her, there was more to her than everything, the whole world put together. He needed her there now. And above them like always, as they cuddled for warmth; the stars in the sky, shone… like diamonds in a mine.

END

Let me know what u think.


End file.
